Tardes calidas sobre Atlanta
by abiMUSE
Summary: Porque a veces solo hace falta alguien especial para volver a sonreír, aun en el fin del mundo. Créditos a xLadyOfDestroya, escritora en Slash Heaven. Juntas hemos escrito esta historia.
1. Chapter 1

El silencio en el bosque es una buena señal, eso quiere decir que están a salvo. Mientras dure.

Un conejo anda por los arbustos, con su nariz olfateando alimento. De la nada, es atravesado en la cabeza y una flecha le pasa por encima al pequeño cadáver.

Se escucha una maldición y ambos cazadores se enfrentan con las armas en alto. Miden sus fuerzas, adivinando el próximo movimiento del oponente.

– Has fallado – dijo el hombre. Tenía una sonrisa llena de inferioridad -. Entonces eso es mío.

– Fue tu culpa que fallara – se quejó la chica –. Además ¿Por qué desperdiciar municiones?

El pelirrojo le mira con burla y guarda el arma en el cinto. El chico parecía una bomba con tantas armas encima.

Entonces le dio la espalda para tomar a su presa y la chica bajo el arco con sorpresa. Nadie da la espalda en estos tiempos.

Lo observa con atención. Es alto, muy pálido, de ojos azules tras unas gafas. Es de complexión delgada pero refleja imponencia; a diferencia de ella que parece un ratón nervioso. Usa una gorra, de piel curtida por el sol con ojos claros.

– Si quieres puedo dejar que le des una segunda pasada a los huesos – dijo observando a la chica sobre su hombro. Ella no se mueve, se queda ahí quieta.

El comentario molesta a la chica. Es un prepotente con derecho.

– No gracias – dijo la chica indignada, aunque sabe que muere de hambre.

– Ya me lo imaginaba – dice divirtiéndose a costa de ella, ya que tan fácilmente puede notar como su mirada se pasea por el pequeño cuerpo del conejo.

Encendió un fuego para cocinar la carne. La chica mira la presa, ausente y anhelante.

– ¿Piensas almorzarme? – dijo el pelirrojo. Ella estaba muriendo de hambre y él lo sabía -. Ven, te daré un poco. Parece que no has comido en años.

La chica se sentó, el pelirrojo le entrego un trozo de la carne. Ella lo acepto, resignada a quedarse al lado del tipo.

Así que, sin decir nada, ambos comenzaron a comer. El paseaba la mirada por el bosque y ella comía encogida.

Por alguna razón el chico parecía demasiado confiado, eso era algo muy bueno, en teoría. Eso significaba que confiaba en sus habilidades.

La carne del conejo es fibrosa, como goma. Nadie puede quejarse, se hace lo que se puede por sobrevivir.

Una mano putrefacta tomo a la chica del hombro y ella solo pudo retroceder, tirándose al suelo para esquivar sus dientes, cuidándose del cadáver. El pelirrojo empuño el cuchillo pero debió encargarse de otro bastardo que iba sobre él. Ella logro tomar una de sus flechas y enterrarla en su cráneo.

Se puso de pie apuntando con su arco a un cadáver y le disparo, casi al mismo tiempo en que el pelirrojo se encargaba del amigo del bastardo que la chica había derribado. El bastardo cayó sobre el fuego y comenzó a quemarse.

Todo volvió a quedar en silencio. Habían estado cuidándose tanto del otro que no los habían escuchado venir.

Ella recupero sus flechas y las limpio antes de guardarlas.

– ¿Alguna vez has probado el zombie a las brasas? – pregunto el pelirrojo. La chica lo miro arqueando una ceja -. Lo siento, aún tengo hambre.

– ¿Cómo te llamas? – no lograba entender a este chico, era algo entretenido.

– Michael – dijo sonriendo de lado.

La chica asintió para sí. Algo le decía que debía quedarse al lado de Michael, por pura supervivencia.

– Deberíamos movernos, otro grupo vendrá – dijo la chica apagando el fuego -. Me arriesgue mucho al cazar aquí, desde hace rato los veo ir en esa dirección – señalo con el pulgar detrás de ella -. Oye, ¿has comido zombie a las brasas alguna vez?

La chica parece desconcertada.

– Pues, solo la comida que solía hacerme mi abuela, que casi es lo mismo – dijo con una mueca de asco -. Aunque creo que el zombie a las brasas no sabe tan feo.

Por un segundo la respuesta la desoriento y frunció el ceño.

– ¿Siempre eres así? – pregunto la chica.

– ¿Cómo? ¿Atractivo? – fue la respuesta de Michael y la chica sonrió un tanto divertida.

– Olvídalo ¿por dónde nos vamos? – dijo mirando el reloj de su muñeca y orientando el doce en dirección del sol.

– ¡Espera! – el grito suena por todos lados y ella brinca sobresaltada.

– ¡¿Qué?! – chillo asustada.

– Hay algo que me tiene con la duda – dijo confuso -. Si no lo pregunto, probablemente no lograre dormir esta noche.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – dijo. Coloco el arco cruzándolo sobre su pecho y opto por sacar un cuchillo de su mochila, sería más fácil defenderse si a Michael se le ocurría volver a gritar y por su culpa los atacaba una horda de cadáveres.

– ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – pregunto con una sonrisa inocente.

– Ah, Katie – dijo y le sonrió -. Me agradas.

– ¿En serio? Juraría que hace una hora me odiabas ¿eres bipolar? ¿A la hora siguiente intentaras asesinarme? ¿Debería cuidar mis espaldas? Como sea ¿hacia dónde crees que sea menos peligroso? – la mira inquisitivamente, con los brazos cruzados y la mano sobre la barbilla.

Katie no deja de mirarlo de forma asesina, ya estaría metros bajo tierra.

– Te matare si me dices bipolar – advirtió Katie -. Tal vez deberíamos ir en dirección oeste.

– Vale, ya. No vuelvo a hacerlo – dijo con las manos levantadas en rendición y la siguió –. En una invasión como esta sería humillante morir a manos de una bipolar – Katie le mito molesta sobre su hombro - ¿oeste? ¿Y cómo puedes saber si es menos peligroso?

Katie suspiro mirando al cielo.

– Los cadáveres parecen ir en dirección sureste – dijo y miro su reloj -. Eso quiere decir que hay un posible asentamiento de personas cerca y voy de forma paralela. Dos personas no llamarían tanto su atención para ir en la misma dirección.

– ¿Y cómo sabes que se dirigen hacia las personas? No siempre van hacia las personas, simplemente… caminan.

– Lo sé. Me ha funcionado y tiene mucho tiempo que no encontraba personas – dijo Katie -. Los cadáveres son animales con la necesidad de alimentarse, solo siguen sus instintos.

– Ah… - dijo Michael mirándola de reojo. Estaba confundido -. No entendí ni un carajo pero se escucha muy inteligente todo lo que dices, así que ¡en marcha!

Katie sonrió levemente. Miraba su reloj de forma ocasional para corregir el curso de la caminata si era necesario.

– Lamento no pedir tu opinión pero normalmente evado los grandes asentamientos humanos. Es más difícil meterte en problemas – dijo Katie colocando la visera de la gorra detrás de su nuca, la luz era menos a esas horas.

– Demasiada filosofía para mí en un solo día – dijo Michael horrorizado, causando que Katie pusiera los ojos en blanco -. Pero bueno, supongo que eres inmortal para no necesitar un grupo ¿no? Te lo digo por experiencia propia.

– Simplemente es más fácil cuidarme estando sola. Eres la primera persona que veo en mucho tiempo.

– Debiste haberme dicho que sola tú podías cuando aparecieron esos bastardos, ahora que ya sé que puedes tu sola no pienso ayudarte – dijo Michael con una sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes.

Katie se encogió de hombros y miro de reojo a Michael.

– Dime ¿siempre fuiste así de alegre y positivo antes de la catástrofe, o sufriste una crisis que te dejo desorientado? – dijo Katie curiosa.

– Desde siempre, aún recuerdo como hacia bromas con otros espermatozoides… ¡hey! Eso fue muy cruel ¿seguro que yo soy el desorientado? Es la segunda vez que pasamos por este árbol – dijo señalando un árbol y Katie rodo los ojos.

– Es un bosque, todos los árboles se parecen – dijo Katie impaciente –. Lo que en realidad me preocupa es que ya está atardeciendo y no podremos seguir caminando en la noche.

Estaban seguros que por sí solos podrían solucionar donde pasar la noche, pero con otra persona la situación cambiaba mucho.

– Claro, creí que no llegaría el momento de hablar con seriedad – dijo Michael mirando el reloj de la muñeca de Katie -. Nos quedan como dos horas de luz, sigamos en marcha. Si todo sigue igual tendremos que pasar la noche a donde sea que lleguemos. Y si, estabas bien, vamos en el camino correcto; no nos hemos topado con un solo bastardo – le da unas palmaditas en el hombro a Katie mientras le sonríe.

Continuaron caminando. Todo parecía ir bien hasta ahora.

Un par de horas después, pasado el crepúsculo. Se toparon con un claro donde estaba una edificación, la cual era rodeada por una cerca.

– ¿Qué es? – dijo Katie entornando los ojos.

– ¿Una cerca? ¿Y si nos acercamos un poco más?

Katie miro un árbol. Desde arriba sería mejor.

– Espera aquí – dijo sin convicción.

Comenzó a treparlo hasta llegar a una rama gruesa. Miro a los alrededores, había un par de caminantes rodeando la cerca pero dentro no había nada. No podían entrar.

Michael la miro con diversión, camina para acercarse más a la construcción. Todo parece despejado. Perfecto. Ellos se encargaran de los bastardos que rondan la cerca.

Una flecha dejo fuera de combate a un bastardo y luego a otro. Michael miro a Katie que tenía el arco en alto desde el árbol, reduciendo a los bastardos.

– Katie – susurra Michael para que solo ella lo escuche.

Katie baja del árbol de un salto y se sacude los restos del árbol de su ropa con fastidio.

– Si, si – dijo Katie con un ademan tras él y tomo bien su arco -. Vamos, no hay nada en el interior.

– Es una prisión. Es muy extraño que por dentro este despejado. Como sea, no pienso quedarme aquí afuera a observar así que busquemos una entrada. Será difícil si intentamos brincarla, claro a menos que tengas dos metros guardados en esa cosa – dijo señalando la mochila en la espalda de Katie.

– Tiene que haber una entrada – dijo Katie y se acercó para mirar la reja más de cerca. Era enorme –. Escalarla puede ser la mejor opción.

– ¿Y si tocamos la puerta? – sugirió Michael.

– Debes saber que si algo sale mal en esto, será tu culpa – dijo y avanzo con paso firme junto a la cerca.

– ¿Mi culpa? Tú tienes algo contra mi ¿verdad? ¿Te parece arreglar nuestras diferencias ahora mismo? – dijo deteniendo a la chica y esta se sacudió el toque rápidamente –. Estoy hambriento. Vamos por allá, quizá encontremos la manera de abrir la reja.

– Luego discutiremos – dijo Katie -. Tú vas al frente, yo te cubro y tú te encargas de esas cosas.

Michael camino del lado de la reja, pendiente de cualquier cosa, era seguido de cerca por Katie cubriendo sus espaldas.

Michael se detuvo y Katie choco contra su espalda. Miraron la entrada y ambos se sonrieron.

– Tiene candado – dijo Katie sosteniendo la cadena.

– ¿Me lo juras? Creí que era el único que lo había visto.

– Deja los chistes de lado ¿no deberíamos intentar abrirlo?

– Dime ¿Cuántas veces trataste de manipular un candado y lo lograste?

– El candado de mi diario cuando era pequeña – murmuro Katie. Se quitó la gorra y se tomó un par de pasadores de su cabeza.

Los doblo de uno de los extremos para formar una L y metió uno de ellos en la ranura de la llave. Luego con el otro comenzó a mover los seguros dentro del candado, le dio vuelta y el candado se abrió para su satisfacción.

– Mira nada más y a la primera – dijo Katie sonriendo con presunción.

Saco los pasadores y los regreso a su forma original para sostener su fleco. Se volvió a poner la gorra.

– Tienes razón, la primera no esta tan mal – dijo Michael quitando la pesada cadena -. Listo.

Abrió la reja lentamente para no hacer ruido y entraron. Katie le ayudo a poner de nuevo todo en su lugar.

– Todo esto es muy extraño. No he visto ni un solo cadáver aquí adentro y el candado no parece muy duro. No es normal – dijo Katie ansiosa -. Comienzo a entrar en pánico.

Michael soltó la cadena abruptamente y Katie giro velozmente con el cuchillo en alto.

– Es tu culpa – le sentencio Katie.


	2. Chapter 2

Un chico asiático, apuntaba al pecho de Katie, mientras la mujer madura de cabello grisáceo apuntaba a la cabeza de Michael.

—Pongan todas las armas en el suelo – dijo la mujer –, también sus cosas.

Katie arrojo el cuchillo al piso, lentamente se quitó el arco y luego la mochila para dejarlos en el suelo. Michael la observo titubeante pero la mirada de la mujer con el arma lo convenció de dejar sus armas en el piso

¿Han visto esa escena de piratas del caribe donde Elizabeth saca armas de todos lados? Buen, así se veía Michael arrojando las armas de su cinturón y las que llevaba detrás de su espalda.

—¿Por qué no siguen colocando la cadena en su lugar? – dijo la mujer y Katie la miro insegura. Era obvio quien llevaba la voz cantante –. Nosotros no nos moveremos de aquí, lo prometemos.

Katie se giró lentamente y termino colocando el candado, dejo caer sus hombros con un suspiro resignado. Girando observo de reojo el rostro tranquilo y neutro de Michael, era buena compañía; ella estaría muerta de miedo de no ser por él.

El asiático le lanzo una mirada de complicidad a la mujer, ella les hizo una seña para que los siguieran. Avanzaron en medio de ambas rejas hasta su entrada principal y el asiático abrió la siguiente cerca.

—Soy Michael – dijo el pelirrojo, levantando la mano a forma de saludo. Ninguno de los dos respondió y Katie rodó los ojos con exasperación.

Siguieron caminando, cada vez alejándose más hasta un bloque donde el patio era de cemento. Abrieron la reja interior y pasaron a una puerta.

Katie apreció el lugar, era impresionante, podía ver luz y personas cerca. Entraron a la primera parte de las celdas, la mujer se internó a la primera fila de celdas dejando al asiático montando guardia.

Nadie dijo nada, creando un silencio muy incómodo.

Pasos se acercaron y la mujer llego acompañada de una chica de cabello castaño negro, un anciano de barba blanca con muletas, un hombre con cara de maleante y otro de ellos era de una barba castaña con algunas canas.

El último, era el único que no portaba armas y aun así todos parecían verlo como líder. El hombre los observó y luego miró al chico asiático.

—¿Cómo entraron? – les preguntó.

—Tocamos el timbre, pero nadie abrió – dijo Michael.

—Cállate – lo silenció Katie, dándole un golpe con el codo en el costado –. Estaba despejado, era de noche ¿no es obvio? Seguridad, esa es la razón.

El hombre volteó a ver a sus compañeros y parecieron tener una conversación silenciosa. Luego mira a Katie de nuevo.

—¿Cuántos caminantes han matado?

—¿Caminante? – dijo Katie pensativa y sonrió –. Es un curioso apodo, mejor que zombi, más original. Lo siento, divago. En realidad no llevo la cuenta ¿Quién la hace?

—Yo lo hago – interrumpió Michael.

—Bueno, tú eres tú – dijo Katie y le enseñó la lengua –. Es casi absurdo.

La situación ya era demasiado bizarra con esos dos.

Cuando fue el turno de Michael de responder, Katie esperaba que Michael saliera con un brillante comentario. La decepcionaría si no fuera así.

—Pues, la universidad estaba infestada, algunos escaparon. Hablo de unos 322, sin contar a los maestros.

—¿Y contando a los maestros? – pregunto Katie.

—341, más el de intendencia – dice cruzándose de brazos y mirando el techo –, también tenemos a los que he matado durante este tiempo y me da… 1273.

Katie comienza a reír poco a poco, se lleva la mano a su cara y negando con la cabeza. Michael ríe sin entender cuál es la gracia, pero la tensión frente a ellos los detiene.

Seguro creen que se burlaban de ellos.

—¿Y cuantas personas han matado?

La sonrisa de Michael se desvanece y baja la mirada. Katie lo mira esperando como los demás, pero se queda en silencio y parece haberse perdido en su mente. Nota como lo miran con pena.

—Tres – respondió Katie, atrayendo su atención.

—¿Por qué?

Katie medita la respuesta. Sabe que es la más importante.

—Era necesario, era lo único que podía hacer.

Asiente pensativo y mira a los demás.

—Ellos son Daryl, Glenn, Carol, Hershell y Maggie – dijo señalando a los demás –; yo soy Rick y discutiremos su estancia aquí. Mientras tanto Glenn y Maggie los llevarán a una celda donde podrán descansar.

Katie asiente. Sabía que no sería tan sencillo, pero a cambio tendrían un refugio.

—¿Cuáles son sus nombres? – pregunta Rick.

—Soy Katie, él es Michael.

Michael no se movió o respondió, era obvio que había recordado algo desagradable. Katie tuvo que empujarlo para seguir a los otros, que los guiaban a un bloque de celdas. En ese pasillo se escuchaban conversaciones y algunos salían curiosos para ver a los nuevos.

Les dieron una celda vacía y Michael entro como autómata a la celda.

—Por cierto… Glenn – dijo Katie –. En la mochila hay cosas muy frágiles, tengan cuidado.

El chico la estudio un poco

—Bien– dijo y cerraron la celda. Se fueron y conversaron con el vecino de celda.

Katie miro al cabizbajo Michael que aún seguía parado, ella se sentó en el piso contra la reja, miró pensativa al hombre antes de decidir qué haría.

—Sé que te acabo de conocer, pero hay algo en ti que te hace diferente. Las personas ya no cuentan chistes, no sonríen, no más bromas – dijo Katie con suavidad –. Tú sigues luchando pese a todo, todos tenemos problemas. Todo estará bien, confía en mí.

El chico finalmente levanto la cabeza y la miro estudiando su rostro. Parecía abatida, triste, frágil. Lentamente fue bajando para sentarse junto a ella, pasó su brazo derecho por detrás y recargó su cabeza en su hombro.

Después de unos segundos de silencio, Michael suspiró.

—Soy gay – dijo apretando con su mano el brazo de la chica.

Katie lo mira impresionada por la confesión y sonrió para recargar su mejilla en el hombro de Michael.

Esa era su forma de romper el silencio, comenzaba a acostumbrarse.

—¿Eso significa que podemos hablar de chicos? – preguntó divertida y suspiró –. Creo que dimos una mala impresión a esas personas.

—Tampoco soy una chica para andar actuando como tal y… también lo note. Es obvio que tienen derecho a desconfiar, sé que no soy mala persona y creo que tú tampoco, entonces supongo que está bien – dijo Michael restándole importancia. Katie se relajó y Michael sonrió mostrando sus dientes –. Fuera de todo eso ¿viste a ese chico? el que estaba junto a Rick. No recuerdo su nombre.

Katie soltó una carcajada.

—Creo que era Darlyn… ¡espera! ¡Era Daryl! – dijo Katie y cubrió su boca riendo – parece la clase de persona con la que no te quieres encontrar solo en un callejón, ya sabes el chico malo y rudo.

—Pues quizá a ti no, pero a mí no me molestaría estar en un callejón solo con él. Además a veces esa clase de chicos suelen ser los más sensibles.

Katie río y luego frunció el ceño.

—Sabes, tenemos un problema de atención – dijo Katie levantándose y miro por los barrotes –, estamos encerrados. Parecen buenas personas pero no quiero confiarme.

—Llegamos en la noche, creo que tienen mucho que hablar entre ellos. Con la luz del día las cosas se piensan mejor. No seas paranoica, verás que mañana ya seremos mejores amigos de éste grupo.

—Bien – dijo Katie más tranquila –. Sería mejor dormir en ese caso. Estoy cansada y estresada.

Michael se levantó.

—Hace mucho que no duermo en una "cama", hoy tampoco lo haré, pero creo que esto es mejor que cualquier cosa – señalo la litera – ¡yo arriba!

Michael subió y Katie rio metiéndose en la parte de abajo.

—Dulces sueños, Mike – dijo Katie con burla.

—Maldición, Kat. Odio los diminutivos, no vuelvas a llamarme así – gruño Michael.

Acomodó su brazo derecho entre la almohada y su cabeza para mirar el techo. Katie rio quedito y acurrucada se quedó dormida.

Michael suspiro con pesar, no tardo en seguir a Katie, arrullado por su respiración.


End file.
